1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to home appliances, such as a dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Dishwashers typically have washing tubs and washing water is sprayed at a high pressure. The sprayed water reaches dishes to wash out foreign substances such as food scraps remaining on the dishes. The food scraps are then filtered out and the washing water is recycled. Detergent dissolves in the washing water to facilitate the removal of food scraps from the dishes.
More recently, a new technology has been developed where washing water is heated so that detergent more easily dissolves in the washing water to improve dishwashing efficiency as compared to conventional dishwashers.
However, the above technology is limited to improve dishwashing efficiency. Certain foods tend to adhere to dishes and cooking vessels more so than other foods. For instance, rice is often difficult to wash off dishes, which makes dishwashing efficiency more important. This problem is not solved, even if a soaking course for food scraps is performed using hot washing water. In addition, performing a soaking course adds significant time to the overall dishwashing process.